The present invention relates to a communication terminal device.
A conventional communication terminal device is configured to notify a user of origination information used by an originator of information when the user is called before the user responds. When the convention communication terminal device receives the origination information, the convention communication terminal device registers the origination information and information related to the origination information as destination information, thereby making it possible to use the convention communication terminal device without forcing the user to perform a cumbersome setting operation. (Refer to Patent Reference) Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-078734
As described above, the convention communication terminal device registers the origination information and the information related to the origination information as the destination information without distinguishing the origination information. The convention communication terminal device is provided with a storage device for storing the destination information. Accordingly, when the storage device reaches a maximum capacity, it is necessary to delete unnecessary destination information among the destination information already registered to secure a storage area for the registration, so that the destination information is additionally registered. In this case, the user needs to perform a cumbersome operation to delete the unnecessary destination information.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a communication terminal device capable of solving the problems of the conventional communication terminal device. In the present invention, origination information is efficiently registered as destination information. Accordingly, it is possible to efficiently utilize a storage area of a storage device in the communication terminal device.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.